1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to senior services, specifically using telephone reassurance, activity monitoring and reminder to address safety issues to maintain health and wellbeing.
2. Background
For many years, outreach telephone calls have been used to provide reassurance. Community organizations have been using such a service to care for their seniors living an independent lifestyle. Computer systems are currently being used to assist with the call functions, such as using a phone system to make calls to a list of numbers according to a schedule, using a pre-recorded message for introduction. It detects whether each call is answered and uses the call status to provide information for follow-ups. In certain existing call center arrangements, manned positions will make calls to those who are not responding to a first call, and refer safety concerns to the appropriate agency to escalate. With such manned positions, it is difficult, if not impractical, to make multiple calls to the same subscriber. Thus, one missed call can result in needless alerts.
An alternative is to bypass the call center and convey the call status directly to friends and family to alert them of possible emergency. Automating the communication, leveraging friends and family for support of the seniors would allow the service to deploy to a larger scale. This mode of operation is impersonal and hence unobtrusive to the subscribers and people who have an interest in their wellbeing. Even with such systems, the subscriber is still required to stay close to the phone device at the time of the call to respond to the call. Most subscribers feel the need to be in close proximity to the phone to be certain they do not miss the call. This requirement could be a cause for rejection of the system and even induce anxiety in the subscriber over time.
This invention incorporates solutions to address the psychological burden that limits the use of such systems, including but not limited to: 1) methods to schedule reassurance calls, 2) methods to cancel scheduled calls and 3) methods to confirm a subscriber's state of being. Following is a summary of the methods and apparatus and how they are utilized in a telephone reassurance embodiment and other related embodiments.
Reassurance-Call-Request Program
Reassurance calls are requested using a reassurance-call-request (RCR). RCR is a computer program (program) which, when executed on a target processor (microprocessor), sends a request to the system to call a subscriber at a predetermined future time. If the call is not answered by the subscriber, the computer program will process a file and action according to the instructions in the file.
Off-Hook Signal
A call is answered when an off-hook signal (OHS) is received by the call supervision function of a telephone switch within a reasonable time (e.g. 5 seconds). This is to be interpreted as someone picking up the handset of a phone device. In a telephone reassurance embodiment (e.g. daily call to a person to offer reassurance), an OHS signifies subscriber activity in response to a reassurance call.
Job Scheduler Program
A RCR can be scheduled to run at some predetermined future time using a job scheduler program (JSP). JSP also allows reassurance calls to be repeated (e.g. daily) over a period of time or indefinitely until they are removed from the job schedule.
Service-Request-Number
A service-request-number (SRN) is a telephone number whereby a subscriber can call this number to schedule a reassurance call. More than one SRN, each registered to a different phone service provider, will answer calls from a phone device registered to the same service provider. Thus, the system can accommodate a subscriber population served by a number of service providers utilizing different technology to provide their phone service.
Time Code
When a subscriber device calls a SRN, the system will prompt the subscriber for a time code (time-code), which translates to a lead time (lead-time) to wait before the next reassurance call. Lead-time provides a time buffer for the subscriber to get ready for the next reassurance call, and to cancel the scheduled RCR prior to the occurrence of the next reassurance call if so desired.
Autodialer
Autodialer is a device used to automatically dial a SRN. In this operation, the time-code used is a function of the SRN.
Analog Telephone Adapter
An analog telephone adaptor (ATA) is a microprocessor-based phone device whereby an analog telephone connected to an ATA can communicate to a telephone switch using an Internet connection. Some ATA has an autodialer function and could be used in place of a standalone autodialer.
Cancel a Scheduled Call
A subscriber can call a SRN and enter a command to cancel all reassurance call(s) scheduled for the subscriber device. As such, a subscriber can call in early to signal activity without having to wait for the reassurance call to occur to respond.
When a confirmation is needed, a subscriber can choose to schedule another reassurance call in the near future. By default, the system will clear all previously scheduled calls. When the next reassurance call occurs, the subscriber is assured that there are no more pending requests for reassurance call in the system.
Further, the time during which a subscriber can call in early to cancel or to reschedule a reassurance call can be individually defined for each subscriber.
Call-Request-Switch
A call-request switch (CRS) is a switch used to activate the autodial function from an autodialer to request a reassurance call. When the set up is used for monitoring activity, the presence of activity, causing the switch to operate, will result in a call for attention.
A CRS can also be used to activate the autodial function from an autodialer to cancel a scheduled reassurance call. When the set up is used for monitoring inactivity where the absence of activity over a time period will result in a call for attention, the presence of activity, in this case, will cancel the scheduled call.
Call-Answer-Switch
A call-answer-switch (CAS) is used to answer a call when the switch is in the closed position. The device can be used to respond to a phone call to signal activity. For example, a switch built into a pill box whereby opening the pill box sends an OHS in response to a reassurance call.
SNOOZE
When a reassurance call is answered, the subscriber can choose to enter a command to request the reassurance call to repeat at some future time (SNOOZE.) Using SNOOZE is easier then scheduling a new call, when on-going monitoring over a period of time is required.
Auto-SNOOZE
If the reassurance call is not answered the first time, the system automatically repeats the call (Auto-SNOOZE) for a predetermined number of future times, separated by a lead-time. Auto-SNOOZE can be defined specifically for each subscriber. The Auto-SNOOZE feature is intended to allow additional opportunities for the subscriber to answer the call, in case the last call was missed for some trivial reason, to reduce the chance of a false alarm.
Seniors will find this feature useful when they are away from the phone device at the time when the reassurance call occurs. They will feel more relaxed when they know they will have another chance to answer the call later so there will be no need for them to hurry or wait by the phone to avoid needless alerts being sent to their friends or family. Yet, they are assured that when all the repeating check-in calls are missed their friends or family members will still be notified.
When Auto-SNOOZE is used with a pill box reminder call, the initial reassurance call(s) serves only as a reminder. The subscriber can take his or her time to reach for the pill box knowing that not responding to the initial reminder calls will not result in a false alarm.
The Auto-SNOOZE setup reduces the chance of needless alerts. People with minor hearing loss could find Auto-SNOOZE an invaluable addition to a telephone reassurance system.
Check-in Call
The invention and its embodiments can be used in whole or in part in a telephone reassurance service.
The following mechanized functions are performed by the service.                Daily call to check in on the seniors according to a schedule of their choosing        If the reassurance call goes unanswered, friends and family members supporting them will get the call notifications or email communications        
In one embodiment, reassurance calls are scheduled as daily calls.
In another embodiment, a subscriber calls early to cancel a scheduled reassurance call. A subscriber may not want to wait to answer the reassurance call. In a way, this method gives them the option to announce their presence (check-in) in advance of the call.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a means for subscribers to self-monitor themselves, by using their phone device to schedule reassurance calls and use SNOOZE to repeat the call until it is no longer needed.
When a caregiver has to be away from their client, they can rely on SNOOZE to provide relief, knowing that they will be notified if their client is not answering the phone.
This utility is not limited to the care of seniors living alone, but also has many other applications including providing reassurance to individuals while alone and feeling vulnerable at times. With this utility, they know they can rely on their friends and family to look out for them. By calling a SRN and entering a time-code covering the vulnerable period, they will find peace of mind knowing their friends and family will get a message about their state of being if anything unexpected happens to them. Later, they simply call the SRN again to end the call request when they no longer need the monitoring for reassurance.
Adjunct Security System
In another embodiment, the RCR is used to generate phone calls to                report an intrusion based on motion detection, and to        trigger an alarm when used in conjunction with a home security system equipped with an alarm        
A CRS operates a contact when motion is detected by a motion sensor. The contact triggers a request for reassurance call from a subscriber device. When the reassurance call is not answered, the activity is communicated to the subscriber and other people involved.
Some sensors used for security system are sensitive to the voltage change caused by the phone call signals. The siren of a security alarm can be activated using a phone line wired to one such sensor.
Since the alarm goes off only when no one is around to answer the reassurance call, false alarms can be avoided by answering the call to void the call to the alarm.
Pill Box Reminder
As a growing number of people rely on medication and supplements to maintain their physical health, there is an increased need for a reminder service to help people to adhere to a regimen. The idea is an assistive technology to alert someone to take action only when they forget. Assuming one has to be reminded to take medicine from a pill box according to a schedule, opening the pill box during certain day and time of the day will cancel a scheduled call timed for the reminder. Thus, the reminder call occurs only when it is necessary. This method is unobtrusive and does not burden the subscriber with the need to learn the operation of yet another piece of equipment.
When the subscriber is not responsive to the reminder call, the system will call members of the family or friends to alert them of the concern. When family members do not receive calls from the system, they can be assured that the subscriber remembers his or her medication requirements.
Inactivity Minder
The pill box concept can be extended to other forms of activity monitoring that are important to one's wellbeing, where activity not sensed during a time window could be a cause for concern. In place of the pill box, a motion detector is set up to monitor movements that are essential to one's health condition. This application could apply to behavior modification using the phone call to remind someone to adhere to an important routine and to involve others to remind them when they forget. Similar to the pill box reminder, a switch mechanism to answer the call or to cause the cancellation of a reminder call triggered by a motion sensor helps reinforce the behavior without imposing unnecessary hardship on the subscriber.